


Late nights in the library

by dmichelle312



Series: The Last of the Ancient Ones [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Books, Churches & Cathedrals, Crying, Deities, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Healing, Hymns, LLF Comment Project, Libraries, Magic-Users, Men Crying, Other, Parenthood, Prayer, Rain, Temple, The Happy Mask Salesman is a dad to Link, The Happy Mask Salesman's name is Masao here, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: The Happy Mask Salesman show Link where he spent his nights when he was trying to cope with the grief and sadness he felt at times because he's the last of his kind.
Relationships: Link & Happy Mask Salesman (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Last of the Ancient Ones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500296
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: TLOZ fanfics





	Late nights in the library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [SwoodMaxProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).



> This ficlet (about three and a half pages long on paper) is a companion piece to "Healing".
> 
> I was inspired by those beautiful ASMR/Ambience videos, which I listened to as I wrote this companion piece, especially the first one (they have hymn sounds, rain sounds, soft thunder sounds, writing sounds, and soothing sounds of burning candles):
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr3QMsc_v_Q)
> 
> [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gVoSYBUm0I)
> 
> [Video 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFwUEAL8A4Q)
> 
> [Video 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCuwY89_k9Y)
> 
> [Video 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57-mPuA2dy0)
> 
> Also, see my inspiration playlist for "The Last of the Ancient Ones, part 2: Healing":
> 
> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPkkdgWsjdDUPV05fjp61foo)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Masao wanted to speak to Link alone. Shaw, Tatl and Tael stayed behind, waiting for them, sitting in the pews, listening to the hymns and prayers of the followers of Ciela, the Goddess of Time. Masao asked Link to follow him. They walked across a hall, climbed down a flight of stairs, walked across another hall and entered a large room. A window was open, they felt a fresh breeze moving through the room and heard the sound of rain and soft thunder. There was also the soothing sound of burning candles and writing sounds because some people were writing in notebooks as they read from the volumes they took from the shelves. There were shelves full of books on nearly every wall of the room. There were nice pictures on the walls where the room permitted. In the middle of the room, a work-table covered with books and papers. They could still hear the hymns from there, but it only added to the beauty and the peacefulness of the place.

"Link, son?", Masao said.

"Yes, Masao?", Link replied.

"You see this room? This is the temple's library. I spent a lot of time in here when I was trying to cope with the loss of my people. When I was hurting and feeling sad, I came here and spent several hours in this library, just reading books, taking a few notes, and meditating", Masao said.

"I like it here. It's beautiful and peaceful. The atmosphere here is very serene and perfect for reading or meditation", Link replied.

"I think so too, Link", Masao said.

"Masao, will you show me some of your favorite books?", Link asked.

"Of course", Masao replied with a smile.

Link followed him as he grabbed three volumes. They sat at the work-table. Together, by candlelight, they looked at the books. One of the books was about the solar system, another one was about science, and the third one was a book of hymns and worship songs to the Goddess of Time. Masao found joy in spending time looking at or reading books with his adoptive son. It gave Masao much delight to see his son's face as he turned a new page and seeing the boy marvel at the beautiful illustrations or the excitement at lifting a flap to see what lay beneath.

"Say, Masao, maybe in the near future, we can teleport here and spend some more time in the temple's library, reading or meditating together", Link said.

"Absolutely, son. I'd like that too", Masao replied with a smile.

Link returned his smile.

"Link, I look at the person you have become these last few years and I'm so proud of you", Masao said.

"Gee, thank you, Masao", Link replied, slightly blushing.

"I mean it, son", Masao said.

"I know you do", Link replied.

Link smiled.

"And I'm proud of you, Masao. Because you have the courage of your convictions and because you asked me for help when you were fighting a battle that you knew you couldn't win on your own, a battle to save your home dimension from Majora. It takes courage to ask for help. I'm so proud of you, my adoptive father", Link added.

"Thank you, Link", Masao replied.

They had tears of joy running down their cheeks.

"Now, let's go find the others and maybe the Goddess of Time will talk to us", Link said.

"Yes, let's", Masao replied.

They climbed up the flight of stairs, eager to see their family again.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment Project](http://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
